Polaris Merah Muda
by Chilla
Summary: Sang putri bangsawan berambut merah muda. Dan sang seniman boneka berambut merah yang antisosial. Satukan keduanya, dan lihat—apakah mereka bersenyawa untuk seutas persahabatan yang aneh? /SasoSaku friendship, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Polaris di Sudut Wina

.  
Aku Sakura Marchen. Dikelilingi dengan balutan gaun mewah dan pesta-pesta khas bangsawan—serta hidup serba berkecukupan, tak membuatku tumbuh menjadi gadis manja yang rewel dan hobi berfoya-foya. Aku—sebaliknya, ingin segera cepat-cepat bebas dari sangkar emas yang mengungkung ini. Mencari arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Menjelajahi sisi-sisi kota Wina yang tak tersentuh dan kumuh, bukan hanya diam di cahaya hampa istana Lord Marchen ini.

Aku—Sakura Marchen,_ bosan_ dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang.

* * *

**Polaris**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Fantasy

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting **AU**. Penggunaan nama Jepang (padahal setting di Eropa). Penggambaran lokasi cerita (Wina/_Vienna_, pada abad pertengahan) yang tak terlalu mendetil. OOC (mungkin), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Milady."

Aku keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga berlapis beludru kemerahan setelah sebelumnya mengangguk sedikit pada Shizune, pelayanku. Ruang makan mansion Marchen yang besar masih belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada kedua Kakak laki-lakiku yang telah duduk lebih dulu disana—Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku menganggukkan kepala sedikit seraya mengucapkan "selamat pagi" riang kepada mereka, sebelum memulai menghabiskan sarapanku.

Menu hari ini—_waffle caramel_ bakar dan segelas _eggnog_ hangat. Aku tersenyum. Cocok dengan pagi musim dingin di Wina yang tengah mencapai puncaknya bulan-bulan ini. Meskipun di lorong-lorong kumuh sana, masih banyak rakyat kecil yang menahan dingin dan kelaparan..

Aku meringis sedih sedikit begitu memikirkan itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?," tanya Sasuke, kakak keduaku yang kelihatan heran melihatku yang tak seperti biasanya agak pendiam hari ini. Aku menggeleng perlahan—sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Tak apa, Kak Sasuke."

Lelaki muda berambut sehitam arang itu mengangguk, sebelum berpaling kembali ke makanannya. Aku ragu..apakah Kak Sasuke akan punya waktu untuk mengunjungi rumah-rumah kumuh itu. Ia dan Kak Itachi begitu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis keluarga Marchen—serta membantu Ayah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Kaisar. Itachi—kakak pertamaku, baru saja pulang minggu kemarin dari medan perang di perairan tepi barat, melawan bangsa Viking. Itachi menjadi salah satu dari pasukan pemanah. Ibu begitu bahagia begitu mengetahui Kak Itachi bisa pulang hidup-hidup dari pertempuran mematikan itu —mengetahui ganasnya bangsa Viking dalam berperang— meskipun tangan kiri putranya hampir patah karena terbentur permukaan bayonet musuh. Di sisi lain, Ayah sangat bangga pada Kak Itachi. Begitu juga aku dan Kak Sasuke.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung tenang dan berlalu cepat seperti biasa. Seperti biasa, Kak Itachi selesai duluan—disusul Kak Sasuke, meninggalkanku sarapan sendirian di ruang makan antik mansion besar ini. _'Uh, bagaimanapun juga—makan sendirian itu tak terlalu menyenangkan rasanya'_, gumam inner-ku dalam hati.

Sehabis makan—apa lagi jadwalku hari ini? Ah ya..belajar menyulam. Aku memutar-mutar mata dengan gaya konyol begitu memikirkan ini. Tak bisa disangkal lagi, aku lebih memilih ikut Kak Itachi dan Kak Sasuke berburu rubah ke hutan di kaki bukit bersama para bangsawan kerajaan pagi ini—dibanding berjam-jam mengurusi untaian benang yang berwarna-warni kusut itu.

Sayangnya, tentu saja Ibu takkan mengizinkanku.

_Wanita memang seharusnya duduk manis di kamar dan mengerjakan hal-hal berbau keterampilan, bukan?_

* * *

_._

Kututup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Jam sebelas siang, dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran menyulamku. _Fuuh_, akhirnya. Aku melepas gaun satin merah mudaku yang tebal mengembang—dan beberapa aksesoris yang melekat di tangan, lalu menggantinya dengan baju biasa, dilapisi jubah cokelat di bagian luarnya.

Hari ini—selain pelajaran menyulam, jadwalku kosong sampai nanti sore. _Saatnya bersenang-senang_.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Ayah, Kak Sasuke, dan Kak Itachi baru akan pulang menjelang petang —Ibu sedang menghadiri pesta di Istana sampai nanti sore—, aku beranjak pergi ke jendela, membuka selot kuningannya, dan meluncur turun dengan tali rami yang telah semalam kusiapkan. Begitu memastikan bahwa keadaan di luar aman, aku memanjat pagar tinggi mansion Marchen, sebelum mendarat dengan bunyi _'tuk'_ berisik di sisi luarnya.

_Aaah_. Udara bebas. _Selamat datang, kota Wina_.

Beberapa kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang menambah keramaian di jalan utama kota Wina yang agak sepi karena musim dingin ini. Salju turun dengan anggun, menutupi jalanan dan beberapa patung hiasan yang tersebar di sudut-sudut kota. Aku berjalan menjauhi mansion, sampai langkahku berhenti pada suatu keramaian yang ada di dekat kedai kopi Weiztenberg.

Oh, rupanya sedang ada pertunjukan boneka.

Setelah membersihkan sedikit salju yang menempel di jubahku, aku masuk kedalam tenda serupa tenda sirkus kecil yang telah disiapkan. Beberapa lampu minyak yang tergantung di langit-langit sebagai penerangan membuat suasana bertambah meriah. Rupanya pertunjukan sudah mulai daritadi.

Setelah membayar karcis pada penjaga pintu tenda, aku memilih-milih lokasi yang enak untuk menonton. Ada bangku kosong di bagian sudut depan dekat panggung. Sepertinya pertunjukan telah dimulai agak lama. Menurut dua bocah yang menonton bersama Kakak mereka di sampingku, lakon yang dimainkan adalah cerita "Putri Duyung".

Aku merasa sedikit penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton pertunjukan boneka mini yang digelar seadanya—untuk tontonan rakyat kecil. Biasanya Ayah dan Ibu mengajakku ke gedung-gedung konser besar di pusat kota untuk menonton orkestra musik barok. Rutinitas yang terkadang agak membosankan—aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu mengerti musik dan menikmatinya sedemikian rupa. Meskipun kuakui pagelaran-pagelaran musik yang ditonton kedua orang tuaku memiliki irama yang indah dan sedikit banyak rumit.

Di panggung, boneka-boneka hampir seukuran manusia—berbaju warna-warni cerah dan meriah, yang digerakkan dengan tali dari atas berseliweran mondar-mandir sambil saling berbicara satu-sama lain. Kukira itu boneka sejenis _marionette._ Dialog-dialog yang diucapkan tak begitu kutangkap, dari tempatku yang di sudut—jauh dari panggung ini.

Tapi setidaknya—menonton boneka-boneka lucu berbaju warna-warni itu saja bergerak kesana kemari sudah cukup membuatku merasa terhibur. Belum lagi musik pengiring yang dimainkan samar-samar dari piringan hitam—yang meskipun seadanya, tapi cukup mendukung pertunjukan.

Selang beberapa lama, tak terasa pertunjukan selesai. Layar beludru yang agak usang dimakan rayap di panggung perlahan menutup, sesudah beberapa boneka membungkukkan badan kepada penonton sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku tak langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan tenda ini, seperti penonton-penonton lainnya. Perlahan lampu-lampu minyak di tenda padam satu persatu, sehingga tenda itu menjadi redup karena hanya mengandalkan penerangan dari cahaya diluar.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku di sudut.

Hening. Penonton yang kebanyakan anak-anak itu sudah keluar semua dari tenda mini ini. Tinggal aku satu-satunya penonton yang belum keluar. Dituntun oleh rasa penasaran, aku berjalan ke arah panggung yang menggelap. Tak terdengar suara apapun disana.

_Siapa yang menjalankan pertunjukan boneka ini?_

Sunyi tetap melingkupi tenda yang kini dalam keadaan kosong. Aku memanjat naik ke arah panggung yang berbunyi derit-derit kecil akibat papan kayu yang beradu, lalu berjalan ke arah layar yang menutup.

Setelah ragu sesaat, aku menyibakkan kain beludru usang penutup layar itu—dan menjumpai puluhan boneka dengan berbagai kostum yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya.

Aku menahan napas.

* * *

.

Aku menahan napas.

Seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku melihat boneka sebanyak ini. Mata mereka yang terbuat dari kelereng kaca berwarna-warni menatapku hampa dari balik kelopak kayu setengah tertutup mereka. Aku merinding sedikit, belum terbiasa dengan suasana sepi disini—sebelum maju dan menghampiri boneka anak perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang berada terdekat dari tempatku masuk tadi.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku tahu iris biru imitasi itu hanya terbuat dari kaca belaka..tapi sedikit banyak—itu terlihat hampir seperti nyata.

_Atau mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja._

Ketika aku sedang terdiam tanpa suara mengagumi keindahan gaun perca berwarna keemasan dengan sulaman _thorn rose_ indah di beberapa bagiannya yang dikenakan boneka itu, mendadak aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dari belakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nona?"

Aku tersentak. Terburu-buru kubalikkan badanku ke belakang untuk melihat si pemilik suara, hanya untuk menjumpai udara kosong di sekitarku.

Tak ada siapapun.

Begitu aku menyadari, di belakangku tak ada siapapun—hanya ada sebuah boneka anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan berkostum pelaut. Aku tercekat.

Suara itu.._tak mungkin_ asalnya dari boneka ini.

.

Aku menahan napas.

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N:** Ehehe, akhirnya selesai. Fanfiksi _SasoSaku_ keduaku, kali ini dengan setting AU. :)

Semoga menikmati ya. Sakura tak terlalu OOC kan disini? ^^;

Maaf kalau penggambaran setting-nya kurang mendetil. Semoga tidak mengganggu keseluruhan cerita. o.o (**p.s:** menurut readers, cerita ini lebih baik two-shots atau multichapter?)

Tenang saja, bagi readers yang menantikan chapter selanjutnya dari "**Katalis**", kalau bisa akan segera ku update kok. ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan pendapat kalian setelah membaca ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Merah di Satin Biru

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nona?"

Aku tersentak. Terburu-buru kubalikkan badanku ke belakang untuk melihat si pemilik suara, hanya untuk menjumpai udara kosong di sekitarku.

Tak ada siapapun.

Begitu aku menyadari, di belakangku tak ada siapapun—hanya ada sebuah boneka anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan berkostum pelaut. Aku tercekat.

Suara itu.._tak mungkin_ asalnya dari boneka ini.

.

Aku menahan napas.

* * *

**Polaris**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Fantasy

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.  
**

Aku menahan napas.

Tak mungkin. Aku yakin setengah mati kalau suara tadi berasal dari belakangku. Tapi..tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Hanya ada sesosok boneka anak laki-laki berambut cokelat—bermata hazelnut lembut, dan mengenakan kostum pelaut.

Pasti hanya khayalanku saja.

Tapi sesuatu seperti memaksaku untuk menengok kea rah belakang sekali lagi, dan tatapan iris plum ku kembali bertemu dengan tatapan kosong dari iris kaca milik boneka pelaut itu.

Tak ada yang aneh, Sakura..hanya perasaanmu sa—

_CTIK._

Kali ini, aku bersumpah kalau aku tak salah lihat. Kelopak mata boneka itu baru saja mengedip sekali!

Mendadak hawa dingin yang asing menyergap kulitku, meskipun aku telah mengenakan jubah tebal. Ada yang salah. _Inner_-ku menyuruhku untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku segera menyingkap tirai beludru usang yang menutup layar panggung dengan area penonton didepan—dan langkah ketak ketuk sepatu satin bersol kayuku yang berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk segera memecah kesunyian di tenda redup itu.

* * *

.

Hening.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk tenang di tepi ranjang besar yang nyaman di kamarku. Makan siang baru saja selesai—aku hanya makan seorang diri ditemani Shizune yang tengah membereskan lemari hiasan di ruang makan. Ketika ia kuajak makan bersama, ia tak mau. Tak sopan katanya. Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa para pelayan sering sekali bertingkah terlalu sungkan seperti itu. Padahal ia kan lebih tua dariku.

Mungkin—beberapa tahun lagi, barulah aku akan mengerti sepenuhnya.

Setelah meminum teh _Darjeeling_ dinginku sampai habis, aku segera beranjak ke atas untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Mansion keluarga Marchen saat ini tengah sepi —_hampir seperti biasa_— karena keempat anggota keluarga lainnya belum pulang. Aku..selain interaksiku dengan beberapa pelayan yang kukenal dekat—selain itu, aku tak punya orang lain untuk diajak sekadar bercerita atau mengobrol.

Aku menghela napas.

Mungkin..aku hanya sedikit kesepian. _Itu saja_.

Kulirik jam kukuk perak yang tergantung di atas lemari _buffet _di kamarku. Hampir jam empat sore. Seharusnya Ibu sudah pulang saat ini. Mungkin pestanya..terlalu mengasyikkan? Aku _benci _pesta-pesta seperti itu. Ibu sudah sering berkeras mengajakku ikut dengannya ke pesta-pesta macam itu sebagai sarana sosialisasi dan berkenalan antar bangsawan bawahan Kaisar—meskipun bagiku itu tak lebih dari acara pamer belaka dan dipenuhi obrolan basa-basi yang _tak menarik_.

Huh.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara derit pintu besar aula depan di bawah yang dibuka, disusul suara pintu istal di halaman samping yang berayun menutup. Hmm, Kak Sasuke dan Kak Itachi sudah pulang rupanya.

Aku segera keluar menuruni tangga ke bawah untuk menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kak Sasuke, Kak Itachi! Wah—Kak Sasuke terluka!" ucapku setengah terkejut begitu melihat luka goresan yang masih merah di lengan atas kakak keduaku itu. Ia meliriknya sekilas, sebelum mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Tinggal dicuci, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Tapi..nanti kalau infeksi bagaimana..?"

Kak Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar kekhawatiranku barusan. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura, hanya tergores ranting pohon tadi. Nanti pasti akan sembuh seperti biasa lagi," katanya meyakinkanku. Aku akhirnya mengangguk, berusaha terlihat lega.

Kak Itachi tertawa.

"Dasar adik kecilku yang _bodoh_, kau kurang berhati-hati sih," gumamnya setengah menggoda pada Kak Sasuke. Kakak keduaku itu hanya melempar tatapan _death glare_ kearah kakakku yang usil itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—setelah sebelumnya berusaha menghindar dari jemari Kak Itachi yang terjulur berusaha menjentik dahinya, kebiasaan kakak tertuaku bila sedang bercanda dengan adiknya.

Kedua kakakku lalu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri serta membereskan perlengkapan berburu mereka. Tinggal aku seorang diri yang kini sedang menaiki tangga—menyusuri koridor mansion Marchen yang dihiasi lukisan-lukisan antik di beberapa sudutnya. Lilin yang menempel di sepanjang tembok terkadang bergoyang perlahan, menciptakan ilusi permainan bayangan yang aneh di tembok. Angin di luar bertiup lumayan kencang—sepertinya akan ada badai salju nanti malam.

Aku merangsek naik ke atas ranjang besarku yang nyaman, seraya merapatkan selimut. Badanku terasa agak dingin sehabis berlari-lari pulang tadi. Pelajaran pianoku dengan Nona Kurenai baru akan dimulai jam setengah enam nanti. Masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat..

Dan dengan segera aku pun jatuh terlelap.

* * *

.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nona?"_

Aku tersentak. Terburu-buru kubalikkan badanku ke belakang untuk melihat si pemilik suara, hanya untuk menjumpai udara kosong di sekitarku.

Tak ada siapapun.

Begitu aku menyadari, di belakangku tak ada siapapun—hanya ada sebuah boneka anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan berkostum pelaut. Aku tercekat.

Suara itu.._tak mungkin_ asalnya dari boneka ini.

.

Aku menahan napas.

_Lari, lari, lari Sakura!_

Derap langkahku pun segera terdengar kencang memecah kesunyian di tenda pertunjukan itu. Tapi sebelum aku tinggal _beberapa meter lagi_ dari pintu masuk—

Ada sesosok jemari kurus dingin yang terasa mencengkeram tanganku. Menahanku untuk sesaat.

"Jangan lari. _Mengapa takut padaku_, Nona?" sebuah suara parau menggema di telingaku.

Jantungku terasa kehilangan detaknya untuk sesaat.

_Tidak, Sakura. Jangan..jangan menoleh ke belakang_.

Kusentakkan tanganku dengan segala kekuatan yang kupunya, sebelum merangsek maju secepat-cepatnya menuju pintu keluar.

_DRAK._

Fuuh. Aku menghela napas lega, tanpa menghentikan lariku. Begitu aku yakin sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari tenda tempat pertunjukan boneka asing itu, aku berhenti sambil terengah-engah.

..Tunggu dulu. Mengapa sepatuku terasa begitu licin sewaktu aku lari tadi?

Segera kucopot sepatu satin sebelah kiriku untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang menempel disana. Begitu kubalikkan solnya—

Ada cairan kental berwarna merah pekat menempel disana. _Darah._

Kedua iris plum ku melebar dengan keterkejutan yang tak dapat ditahan-tahan.

"_**Aaaaaa!"**_

* * *

_._

"_**Aaaaaaa!"**_

_BRAK._

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa. Aku terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni lengan dan pelipisku. Begitu aku membuka mata, aku menemui sebuah iris sehitam malam tengah menatapku intens.

"Sakura? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Aku berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Sepertinya..begitu." Aku menghela napas panjang, masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari kejutan barusan. Kak Itachi menyodorkan segelas air kepadaku yang terduduk setengah bersandar di dipan ranjang.

"Minumlah."

Setelah menghabiskan air di gelas itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kak Itachi, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tapi..mungkin aku perlu memastikan sesuatu sebelumnya. Hanya untuk _berjaga-jaga_.

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, dan berjalan ke sudut kamar tempat aku menaruh sepatu satin biru yang kupakai sebelumnya. Kubalikkan sepatu itu, hingga sol bawahnya terlihat jelas.

_Ini.._

Aku menahan napas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Suara Kak Itachi yang keheranan terdengar di belakangku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Permukaan bawah sepatu itu—kini terdapat beberapa ekor semut yang terlihat mengerubungi sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan pekat yang menempel di sol kayu itu. Cairan kemerahan yang tak wajar itu..

Keringat dingin tanpa sadar kembali menuruni punggung dan lenganku—diiringi sensasi desir yang aneh.

_Tak mungkin_..ini tidak mungkin.

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung..  
_

.

**A/N**: Graow! (?) Fuu, apakah anda merasa sedikit tegang? XD Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu ya. #apamaksudnya

Semoga menikmati chapter 2 ini. :D

Terima kasih kepada **SilverMatch**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **allykeysa**, dan **Mizuira Kumiko** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Salam dari sang boneka pelaut untuk kalian semua~ ^^ #abaikan

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan pendapat kalian setelah membaca fanfiksi (_gaje_) ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tuan Boneka Berambut Merah

.

Aku menahan napas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Suara Kak Itachi yang keheranan terdengar di belakangku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Permukaan bawah sepatu itu—kini terdapat beberapa ekor semut yang terlihat mengerubungi sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan pekat yang menempel di sol kayu itu. Cairan kemerahan yang tak wajar itu..

Keringat dingin tanpa sadar kembali menuruni punggung dan lenganku—diiringi sensasi desir yang aneh.

_Tak mungkin_..ini tidak mungkin.

* * *

**Polaris**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Fantasy

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 3 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata. **Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

Malam ini tengah ada badai salju di luar. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, dan menutup gorden di jendela yang tadi terbuka sedikit. Bunyi angin yang menderu-deru bergema di luar sana.

Kurapatkan selimutku menutupi wajah. Huh, ini tak bagus. _Aku tidak bisa tidur._

_CRAK._

Terdengar suara ranting patah yang jatuh di luar. Aku menggigit bibir, keringat menetes di dahiku. Oke, aku tak tahan lagi.

Akhirnya aku pun mengambil kandil lilin yang terletak di meja kecil samping tidurku, dan segera keluar kamar—menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat-cepat. Tujuanku, kamar Kak Itachi.

Biasanya Kakak tertuaku itu belum benar-benar tertidur jam segini. Ia sedikit menderita insomnia. Berbeda dengan Kak Sasuke, yang biarpun _mansion_ Marchen diguncang gempa sekalipun, sepertinya ia akan tetap nyenyak tenteram di tempat tidurnya.

_Tuk, tuk_.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara setengah menggumam dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Sakura," jawabku cepat. Lilin yang kupegang di tanganku bergoyang sesaat, menimbulkan bayangan aneh yang memantul di tembok.

Sejurus kemudian, pintu terbuka. Kak Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapku heran, sebuah cangkir berisi kopi tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku menatap pemuda berambut hitam didepanku itu dengan pandangan memaksa. "Kak Itachi, malam ini aku tidur disini ya?"

Seperti yang kuduga, ia langsung mengiyakan.

"Hmm, kau ketakutan ya?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, masuklah kalau begitu," ia masuk lebih dulu ke dalam, diikuti aku yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Aku tak begitu takut lagi sekarang. Masa bodoh kalau nanti aku mendapat mimpi buruk seperti tadi siang. Karena saat ini, ada Kak Itachi yang menemaniku.

Aku tersenyum saat memikirkan itu, sebelum menarik selimutku ke atas dan segera terlelap.

* * *

.

"Jangan lari, mengapa takut padaku, _Nona_?"

Bisikan itu terdengar di telingaku, diikuti rasa dingin yang familiar.

Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati diriku sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi boneka. Ada yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja seakan sedang menghadiri pesta minum teh, ada juga yang hanya berdiri bersandar di tembok.

Aku tercekat. Mata kaca mereka..seperti menatapku.

Dan ketika aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, tampak boneka anak laki-laki berkostum pelaut yang kulihat kemarin. Mata cokelat lembutnya mengedip sekali.

Bukan ilusi.

Aku benar-benar merinding sekarang. Tapi lidahku mendadak kelu—dan tak ada teriakan yang keluar.

'_Lari, lari Sakura..'_

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari, sepatu satinku yang licin menghambat langkahku. Dan..

_DRAK._

Ujung tumit sepatuku itu tersandung paku yang menonjol dari sebuah papan lantai, dan dengan segera aku pun hilang keseimbangan. _Sial, sial_. Mengapa sempat-sempatnya terjatuh di saat-saat seperti ini?

Lututku sakit.

Aku tak bisa bangkit. Sepertinya aku terkilir. Aku mendecakkan lidah kesal, sementara keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisku perlahan.

Dan dalam saat genting seperti itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat terulur di depanku—seakan menawarkan bantuan untuk menyanggaku berdiri.

Tangan siapa itu? Sepertinya milik Kak Sasuke. Tapi aku segera meraihnya, tanpa memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan lagi.

_Tapi.._

..itu bukan tangan Kak Sasuke.

Ketika aku sudah berdiri sempurna, kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajah sang penolongku barusan.

Tapi yang kutemui adalah sepasang iris cokelat lembut yang menatapku kosong. Bola mata _kaca_. Aku tercekat.

"_Kyaaaaa!"_

* * *

_.  
_

"_Kyaaaaa!"_

Tanganku bergerak menggapai-gapai ke depan, hanya untuk menemui udara kosong. Aku membuka mata. Ada Kak Itachi yang masih tertidur di sampingku.

_Ternyata hanya mimpi._

Aku menghela napas lega. Hh..syukurlah. Tapi bayangan iris cokelat lembut milik sang boneka pelaut yang menatapku kosong itu masih segar di ingatanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan mengambil air putih yang berada di meja di samping ranjang.

Setelah meminum air di gelas itu, aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya..siang nanti aku harus ke tempat pertunjukan boneka yang kemarin lagi. Untuk mengecek sesuatu..

* * *

.

"Tiketnya, Nona?"

Setelah memberi karcis pada penjaga pintu tenda berambut pirang barusan, aku memasuki tempat pertunjukan itu. Seperti biasa, beberapa tempat duduk yang strategis sudah terisi penuh. Setelah melihat berkeliling untuk beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di sebelah kakak beradik berambut hitam yang duduk di dekat panggung.

Pertunjukan dimulai lima belas menit kemudian. Lakon yang dimainkan kali ini adalah cerita "Putri Tidur". Boneka anak perempuan berambut pirang yang memerankan sang putri sungguh cantik. Ia bergerak kesana kemari di panggung, dengan bunyi _klik-klak_ mekanis pertanda engsel-engselnya yang saling beradu.

Aku diam, menonton pertunjukan itu antusias. Tak terlalu banyak dialog dalam pertunjukan kali ini, dan lebih didominasi oleh musik pengiring dari gramofon tua yang diputar di sudut panggung. Selang setengah jam kemudian, para boneka itu pun berkumpul di tengah panggung, dan saling membungkuk ke arah penonton berbarengan—pertanda pertunjukan telah selesai. Tepuk tangan meriah mewarnai akhir pertunjukan itu.

Layar pun diturunkan, dan satu persatu penonton bergegas keluar dari tenda pertunjukan. Aku masih terdiam di tempatku duduk, mengawasi tempat duduk penonton yang perlahan menyepi.

Setelah penonton terakhir keluar, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku—melangkah perlahan ke arah panggung. _Saatnya memastikan._

* * *

_._

Aku menyingkap tirai penutup panggung itu pelan-pelan. Seperti kemarin, puluhan boneka tampak berjejer mengelilingi tembok di ruangan di balik panggung itu. Mata kaca mereka menatap hampa ke depan.

Hening. Aku berdiri diam di tempatku di dekat tirai, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tak ada yang aneh—

"Apa yang kau cari disini, Nona?"

Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisku—tapi aku berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya. _'Jangan takut, Sakura_,' bisikku dalam kemudian segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, untuk mencari tahu sang pemilik suara tadi. Seperti kemarin—

—sesosok boneka anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang berkostum pelaut tengah berdiri di sana. Mata cokelat kacanya menatapku kosong.

"K-kau yang berbicara barusan, Tuan Boneka?" kataku gugup. Mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang, bisa-bisanya berbicara pada boneka.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kepala boneka anak laki-laki itu bergerak, memberi sebuah anggukan kecil.

_Ia merespon_.

Ini bukan halusinasi.

"B-boneka..bisa berbicara?" gumamku gugup, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan keherananku. Oke, sekali lagi, ini buka halusinasi. Ini benar-benar _nyata_.

Ia tak menjawab. Sejurus kemudian, jemari berlapis sarung tangan putihnya terangkat keatas—mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya.

Ia menarik tangannya keatas, dan kepala berambut cokelat itu pun bergerak perlahan.

Aku menahan napas.

_Itu.._

* * *

_._

_Itu.._

Kepala berambut cokelat itu terangkat keatas, dan menyingkapkan sesosok wajah anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar delapan belasan yang berada di bawahnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah, dan irisnya berwarna sama seperti iris kaca milik kepala boneka tadi. Leher kebawahnya masih berbalut kostum pelaut.

Kini kepala berambut cokelat milik boneka berseragam pelaut tadi itu tergenggam diam di kedua tangannya.

"Mm." Ia menggumam, membuatku tersadar kembali dari keterkejutanku barusan.

"K-kau..bersembunyi di balik topeng boneka itu?" tanyaku agak ragu. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisku perlahan.

Ia memiringkan kepala berambut merahnya sedikit,membuatnya kelihatan agak kekanak-kanakkan. "Sembunyi? Lebih tepatnya menyamar, Nona."

Ternyata ia bukan boneka. Ia manusia _asli_, sudah dapat dipastikan. Aku menghela napas lega dalam hati.

"Boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

Iris cokelat sayunya menatapku lekat-lekat, sebelum ia memberi anggukan kecil.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku..cairan apa ini?" Aku melepas sepatu satin biru yang kupakai di kaki kiriku, dan membaliknya hingga kelihatan sol bagian bawahnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya sedikit, dan mata cokelat sayunya menangkap noda kemerahan yang menempel di sol kain sepatu itu.

"Apakah ini.._darah_?" tanyaku dengan nada perlahan. Dalam hati aku masih merasa sedikit waswas akan pemuda berambut merah di hadapanku ini.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap iris plumku dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Tatapannya tidak menusuk, tentu saja—namun entah mengapa, ia memiliki tipe tatapan yang memberimu perasaan seperti sedang diselidiki dan tak bisa berbohong.

Sejurus kemudian, bibir pucat itu bergerak, menggumamkan jawaban yang teramat perlahan, sehingga terlihat seperti lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"..Bukan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N:** Fufufu, semoga menikmati chapter 3 nya. Maaf update-nya agak lama. :)

Apakah terkesan sedikit..mendebarkan? XD Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu ya. #halah

Terima kasih kepada **SilverMatch**, **Lily cherry blossom luvlee scorpius**, **SparkSomniaA0321**, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, dan **Mizuira Kumiko** yang telah mereview chapter 2 kemarin. ^^ Danke schon, untuk support-nya! :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik atau komentar, jika berkenan? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dialog di Balik Layar

.

"Apakah ini.._darah_?" tanyaku dengan nada perlahan. Dalam hati aku masih merasa sedikit waswas akan pemuda berambut merah di hadapanku ini.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap iris plumku dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Tatapannya tidak menusuk, tentu saja—namun entah mengapa, ia memiliki tipe tatapan yang memberimu perasaan seperti sedang diselidiki dan tak bisa berbohong.

Sejurus kemudian, bibir pucat itu bergerak, menggumamkan jawaban yang teramat perlahan, sehingga terlihat seperti lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"..Bukan."

* * *

**Polaris**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Fantasy

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 3 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Beethoven –Fur Elise. **Selamat menikmati!

* * *

"..Bukan."

Aku terdiam. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya yang tetap datar dan tenang, sepertinya ia jujur. Mata cokelatnya terkesan terus terang walaupun sayu dan seperti menyimpan banyak hal.

Tetapi kalau bukan darah, lantas ini cairan apa?

"Kalau begitu, cairan apa yang menempel di sepatuku ini?"

Ia menatapku sesaat seperti sedang menganalisa ekspresiku, sebelum menggerakkan bibir pucatnya samar.

"Jus tomat."

.

Seandainya aku adalah seorang tokoh di pertunjukan opera yang biasa ditonton Ibuku di gedung pertunjukan pusat kota, pastilah aku sudah menangkupkan telapak tanganku ke wajah dengan mimik yang berlebihan sekarang.

_Jadi.._

Oke Sakura, tidak ada alasan untuk panik. Kau saja yang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sejurus kemudian sebuah suara samar terdengar berbicara memecah keheningan di ruang penyimpanan boneka itu, sekaligus menyadarkanku yang sedang sibuk tertawa dalam hati.

"Aaa..sangat jarang ada seorang gadis datang kesini." Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis, tangannya memainkan kepala boneka berambut cokelat yang berada di genggamannya. "Apa yang kau cari disini, Nona?"

Aku menelan ludah. Apakah aku terlihat seperti _orang iseng_ yang diam-diam menyelinap ke tempat kerja seseorang? Mudah-mudahan tidak. Kelihatannya pemuda di depanku ini adalah orang yang menyukai privasi.

"Uhm..tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dan penasaran saja dengan teater boneka ini."

Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis. Sebuah senyum yang samar, namun terlihat jelas membayang di kedua iris cokelat mudanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku terdiam bingung. "Apanya?"

Ia menatapku lagi sesaat dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan menaruh kepala boneka yang sedang dipegangnya di meja kayu yang terletak di samping sebuah boneka gadis pelayan. Ia berhenti disitu, dan berdiri menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang gadis boneka itu.

"Bagaimana _menurutmu_.. boneka-boneka disini?" katanya lambat-lambat tanpa menatapku.

Aku langsung menjawab segera. "Mereka cantik. Aku menyukai desain baju dan penampilan mereka, aku merasakan setiap detilnya dibuat dengan sangat hati-hati," balasku agak bersemangat. Ia tak merespon apa-apa, sebelum kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya, dan menyentuh rambut cokelat tua boneka gadis pelayan itu perlahan.

"Hmm," ia memainkan ujung rambut ikal boneka pelayan yang dikepang dua itu perlahan, sebelum menggerakkan bibir pucatnya lagi.

"Mereka.._artistik_, bukan?" Ia memutar kepalanya ke arahku, iris cokelat mudanya memandangku lekat-lekat seakan menunggu respon yang kuberikan.

"Ya. Aku menyukai desain mereka yang indah dan tak biasa," jawabku perlahan sambil tersenyum. Hmm, sekarang aku tak merasa terlalu curiga lagi dengan pemuda pendiam di depanku ini. Meski cara bicaranya terkesan terlalu datar dan tak terlalu menunjukkan emosi, kurasa dia adalah pemuda yang normal tanpa maksud jahat.

Atmosfer di ruangan redup ini perlahan mulai rileks.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening sepenuhnya. Tapi kemudian suaraku yang tengah bertanya dengan nada ragu segera memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Tuan..pemilik teater boneka ini?"

Ia menghentikan kegiatan memilin rambut ikal boneka gadis berambut cokelat tua itu, dan berpaling ke arahku. Sorot matanya kelihatan menerawang sesaat, sebelum kembali datar dan tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan, "para penonton tadi adalah pemilik sepenuhnya teater ini," tukasnya sembari menyeringai tipis. "Aku hanya pengurus—sekaligus orang yang bekerja di balik layar."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna arti kata-katanya yang agak ambigu barusan. Huh..sepertinya aku tak terlalu mengerti sepenuhnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," balasku riang sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukai pertunjukan bonekamu, Tuan."

Ia tak langsung menjawab—tapi sejurus kemudian mata hazel sayu itu terlihat berbinar sekilas, sebelum kilatan itu padam dan menyisakan sorot redup hampir tanpa emosi yang seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh ya?" ujarnya seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit, membuat lesung pipinya yang agak tinggi naik—aku baru sadar kalau ia punya lesung pipi—sehingga membuat wajah seriusnya terlihat lebih rileks. "Semoga menikmati pertunjukan yang kau lihat disini, kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum.

"Selalu," balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Makan malam berjalan tenang seperti biasa. Kali ini, yang hadir di meja hanya aku, Kak Sasuke, dan Kak Itachi—sebab Ayah dan Ibu sudah makan duluan petang tadi. Aku kembali tepat waktu ke mansion Marchen ini lima menit sebelum lonceng yang menunjukkan jam empat tepat berdentang, sehingga tak ada yang tahu tentang kunjungan diam-diamku ke pertunjukan boneka di alun-alun kota itu barusan.

Aku menatap _Chicken Cordon Blue_ dengan saus paprika mayones di piringku dengan antusias, sebelum memotong-motongnya kecil. Tidak sepertiku, Kak Itachi dan Kak Sasuke yang duduk di seberang meja makan dengan lebih tenang dan perlahan. Mereka memang tipe orang yang menerapkan etika _table-manner _di setiap waktu makan, tak peduli itu jamuan resmi atau bukan.

Sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat denganku. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan aturan-aturan macam itu, bagiku yang penting kita bisa menikmati hidangan yang ada sepenuhnya. Bukankah begitu?

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, Sakura?" kata Kak Itachi memecah keheningan. Saat ini ia telah menyelesaikan separuh makan malamnya, dan mengambil botol Chianti kecil yang terletak di tengah meja, sebelum kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas _water goblet_ di depannya.

Aku mengernyitkan kening sedikit. "Biasa saja," kataku singkat. "Kalau Kak Itachi kan enak, sering bepergian kemana-mana. Aku hanya di rumah saja," gumamku datar. Kakak tertuaku itu terkekeh pelan menanggapi keluhanku barusan.

"Lain kali kalau kau sudah besar, Sakura," Kak Sasuke yang daritadi diam angkat bicara.

"Aah, Kak Sasuke sok dewasa, tahu. Beda umur kita kan cuma dua tahun," balasku sengit. Kakak keduaku itu hanya menyeringai tipis dengan sorot mata '_huh, dasar masih kecil'_, sebelum melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Cih, terkadang ia memang suka mengesalkan.

"Ah ya, Sakura," sela Kak Itachi membuat perhatianku teralihkan dari Kak Sasuke sesaat, "ada kabar baik untukmu."

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku. "Wah, apa itu, Kak Itachi?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

Kakak tertuaku itu terkekeh sesaat, sebelum menatapku dengan kilat jahil di mata hitamnya.

"Kau," ia memberi jeda sebentar, sebelum meneruskan dengan nada perlahan, "akan ditunangkan dalam waktu dekat ini."

.

Sendok perak yang sedang kupegang mendadak terjatuh.

Hah? _Ditunangkan?_ Yang benar saja, aku ini bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun. Mungkin aku salah dengar, karena kebanyakan..makan _Chicken Cordon Blue_?

Aku menatap kakak tertuaku itu dengan iris plum ku yang membulat sempurna.

"Apakah kau.._serius_? Jangan bercanda, Kak Itachi!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung…_

.

*Chianti: minuman anggur merah yang terkenal dari daerah Chianti di Toscana, Italia, dengan kadar alkohol yang tak terlalu tinggi.

.

.

**A/N:** Chapter 4, sudah keluar dari oven~ XD Semoga menikmati ya. #nawarin cupcakes

Ehm..apakah Sasori nya agak OOC disini? Silakan beritahu pendapat readers ya. :)

Terima kasih kepada **Ame Yura-chan**, **SparkSomniAO321**, **Lily cherry blossom luvlee scorpius**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, dan **Shin Ryecchan** atas kesan dan pesannya untuk chapter 3 kemarin. Thanks a lot, all. :D #maininbiola

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan, da? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Atelier-S

Sendok perak yang sedang kupegang mendadak terjatuh.

Hah? _Ditunangkan?_ Yang benar saja, aku ini bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun. Mungkin aku salah dengar, karena kebanyakan..makan _Chicken Cordon Blue_?

Aku menatap kakak tertuaku itu dengan iris plum ku yang membulat sempurna.

"Apakah kau.._serius_? Jangan bercanda, Kak Itachi!"

* * *

**Polaris Merah Muda**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Mystery

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

"Apakah kau.._serius_? Jangan bercanda, Kak Itachi!"

Kakak tertuaku itu hanya mengangkat alis, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Benar, adik kecil. Kau ini ternyata sudah besar juga, ya," gumamnya seraya menatapku dari atas ke bawah, dengan pandangan menilai. Merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, aku pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan potongan-potongan daging ayam di piring. _Cih, dasar kakak laki-laki.._

Di ujung meja, kakakku yang satunya lagi melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang seakan tak ada interupsi yang berarti. Huh, aku ragu—bahkan seandainya sebuah gempa bumi yang tak diundang menyerang meja makan ini, mungkin ekspresinya tak akan berubah. Tetap kaku bak permukaan konblok di trotoar.

"Kau makan lambat sekali, Sakura," akhirnya kakakku yang berambut mencuat itu angkat bicara. Ketika kulirik piringnya—ternyata ia sudah selesai sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan beda tahu, kecepatan makannya.." Balasku sengit.

Di seberang meja, Kak Itachi menahan tawa sembari sesekali menyesap anggurnya.

Aku mengacuhkan mereka berdua. Hmm, mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki sepertinya merupakan salah satu hal yang cukup menyebalkan di dunia ini—selain pelajaran menjahit dan pesta dansa tak jelas itu, tentunya.

* * *

.

_Acara_ makan malam telah selesai. Ketika aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamarku, samar-samar kudengar suara seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang berbicara di balik sebuah pintu di dekat lukisan gadis _Gypsi_ berambut cokelat yang terletak di sebelah kandil lilin.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku mengenali kedua suara itu—tentu saja. Ayah dan Ibu.

"Kau yakin, Cyrinne?"

"Tentu saja, Vincent."

"Apa menurutmu ia tidak terlalu muda untuk hal seperti ini?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas. "Sakura kita sudah cukup besar, Vincent sayang.."

_—Ups._

Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tangan, berusaha menahan pekik terkejut yang hampir keluar. _Ups._

_Jangan-jangan.._

Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar lebih dari ini.

Kulanjutkan langkahku, kali ini dengan suara tepak-tepuk sepatu beradu dengan lantai karpet yang lebih cepat. _'Tidak terlalu muda..? Sudah cukup besar?' _Oh, ayolah. Cukup dengan segala omong kosong ini.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan, sebelum menutupnya dengan bantingan keras. Bunyi kayu beradu bergema di seluruh koridor. Masa bodoh. Paling-paling hanya Shizune di kamar paling ujung yang akan mendengar. Aku merangsek naik ke atas ranjangku, wajahku kini tertutup sepenuhnya oleh bantal.

_'Ayolah Sakura..tenang saja, ini tidak nyata, kok.'_

Kubuka mataku kembali. Rekaman ulang perkataan Ayah dan Ibu tadi kembali terputar di dalam kepalaku, bak kaset rusak yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Dasar.." Kuambil bantal satin yang berada paling dekat denganku, dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Bantal malang itu menghantam pintu lemarii dengan bunyi _'puk'_ pelan, sebelum akhirnya meluncur menuruni tembok. Kuraih selimutku, dan mengubur badanku di tumpukan kain itu.

Aku menghela nafas tertahan.

_"Kak Itachi sialan.. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya memang benar."_

* * *

_._

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sudah pagi. Udara dingin menusuk tulang berhembus mengelus kakiku yang tak tertutup selimut. Aku segera terduduk, menahan dingin. Selimutku yang tadinya menutupi badanku rapi kini tercerai-berai kemana-mana.

Musim dingin di Wina sedang mencapai puncaknya.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur, tetapi tak bisa. Haaah, membosankan. Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai berbenah dan mencuci muka, aku memakai gaun cokelat brokat milikku dan segera berjalan ke lantai bawah.

"Tumben, kau bangun jam segini," sebuah suara datar menyapaku di dekat tangga. Aku menoleh. Kak Sasuke tengah berdiri disana, sebilah pedang tergenggam di tangannya. Baju ksatria lengkap dengan emblemnya melekat di tubuhnya yang..uhm, atletis? Kuduga ia pasti akan _sparring_ berpedang bersama Kak Itachi di halaman belakang pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Sasuke. Pedang jenis apa yang kaupakai untuk latihan?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyeringai tipis, seraya memainkan bilah besi yang ada di tangannya. Kakakku yang satu ini terkadang memang suka sok aksi.

"Ini? _Rapier._"

"Oh," balasku pendek. Aku berjalan melewatinya, sebelum kemudian suaranya yang sedikit serak-serak basah itu memanggilku perlahan

"Sakura?"

"Hm, ya? Ada apa Kak Sasuke?"

Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit ragu. "Pemuda itu berambut merah."

"Hah?" Aku terbengong, mengira kakakku yang satu ini sedang melantur. "Apanya yang berambut merah?"

Ia memalingkan wajah, dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku. "Cih, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"..."

"Kuharap ia bukan tipe orang yang menyebalkan," kata-kata terakhir Kak Sasuke yang dikatakannya sebelum ia menghilang sepenuhnya di koridor lantai bawah terngiang ganjil di telingaku. _Apanya yang menyebalkan?_ Dan siapa yang dimaksudkannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu..?

.

.

Haah, lupakan saja. Aku mengangkat bahu, dan meneruskan perjalananku ke ruang depan. Orang-orang dirumah ini sepertinya memang sedang hobi bersikap misterius. _Well,_ kecuali aku..Sakura Marchen yang polos ini.

Ayah dan Ibu sedang ke Prancis untuk urusan bisnis subuh tadi, dan baru kembali lusaa atau tiga hari kedepan. Kak Itachi dan Kak Sasuke sedang latihan berpedang di halaman belakang. Aku? Hmm, aku juga punya rencana sendiri tentunya..di pagi yang beku ini.

Kubuka salah satu jendela di koridor bawah yang berbatasan langsung dengan kebun mawar di pekarangan, dan melompati bingkainya.

_'Tuk'._

Sempurna. Penjaga kebun belum mulai bekerja sepagi ini, sehingga halaman depan kosong. Aku memanjat pagar kastil dengan terburu-buru—dan lima belas menit kemudian, kakiku telah menapaki jalan besar di alun-alun kota.  
Aku terus berjalan santai dengan _hoodie_ satin yang menutupi kepalaku, membuat wajahku tak bisa dikenali dari kejauhan. Kota Wina belum terlalu ramai sepagi ini, dan beberapa kafe serta kedai kopi di sisi-sisi jalan baru saja bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Salah satunya adalah kedai kopi Weiztenberg yang terletak di sudut alun-alun. Konon, katanya _Vanilla-Latte_ disini paling enak seantero Wina.

Kulirikkan mata pada bangunan yang terletak di sebelah kedai kopi itu. Sebuah tenda. Dengan plang warna-warni bertuliskan "Teater Boneka" yang tergantung di pintu masuknya. Hmm. Ini adalah tempat pertunjukan yang kumasuki kemarin.

Kira-kira, sudah buka belum ya?

Aku tersenyum tipis pada pikiran itu. Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu, kan? Sakura Marchen, kau memang bandel.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki pintu kain tenda itu. Sepi. Kursi-kursi untuk penonton belum dilapisi kain penutup, dan ruangan itu kosong melompong. Lampu sorot menggantung bak laba-laba di atas panggung, tidak menyala. Teater boneka ini hampir mirip seperti rumah hantu di pasar malam yang gelap dan tanpa penghuni.

Sebuah kilatan kecil yang samar lewat di iris jeruk nipisku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di sandaran kursi itu. Aku mendekatinya, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah grafir penanda yang dituliskan dengan tinta _glitter_ berwarna merah. Kubaca tulisan sambung bergaya Italic yang tertera disitu.

_Atelier-S._

Atelier-S? Kulirik bangku-bangku yang lain, dan semuanya memang memiliki grafir kecil—hampir tak kelihatan—yang sama di setiap sandarannya. Mungkin semacam penanda..

"—Sedang menikmati kunjunganmu, Nona?" Sebuah suara dingin berbisik di belakangku. Aku tercekat. Ketika kubalikkan badanku, sesosok pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sekitar dua meter di belakang, kostum penyihir yang aneh melekat di badannya.

"Uhm..hai," sapaku mencoba bersikap ramah—seraya tersenyum. "Kau mengagetkanku, Tuan."

Ia tak membalas senyumku, hanya menatapku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Mencari apa, Nona?" tanyanya pelan. Suaranya sedikit aneh—serak dan ia berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan seperti diseret.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Tuan," jelasku sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidak pergi kesini hari ini."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Ia memainkan gagang sapu kecil yang ada di tangannya, pandangannya menerawang ganjil. "Hari ini libur. Tidak ada pertunjukan sekarang."

"Oh.." balasku mengerti. "Pasti waktu libur kau gunakan untuk membersihkan teatermu ini, ya? Pasti melelahkan sekali," komentarku sedikit cerewet. Hei—aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah, kok. Hehehe.

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya."

"Hmm?"

Ia menghela nafas perlahan—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, hari libur kubuat untuk membersihkan teater ini. Tapi ada satu lagi alasannya, gadis kecil." Ia tersenyum tipis. Hazel sayunya yang hampir terlihat seperti mata boneka kelihatan lebih manusiawi ketika ia tersenyum.

"Alasan?" Aku terdiam.

"Ya..," gumamnya samar, sebelum kemudian memutar badannya membelakangiku. "Berada di sebuah ruang gelap bersama seorang yang tak pernah terkena sinar matahari adalah hal yang berbahaya untuk gadis kecil sepertimu, _Nona._"

Nada bicaranya barusan kedengaran sedikit aneh. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Tu—"

.

.

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, samar-samar kulihat kuku-kuku di jemari lentiknya perlahan memanjang..dan berkilat pucat di tengah redup barisan kursi penonton ini.

Ada tulisan _Atelier-S_ yang berkelip ganjil, yang terukir di punggung tangannya. _Berwarna kemerahan._

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung.._

_._

_._

_._**Notes**: Chapter 5, update. ^^ Terima kasih bagi _readers_ yang telah menunggu kelanjutan fanfiksi ini. Maaf kalau saya lama banget update-nya (hampir 1 semester ya? hehe), dikarenakan suatu hal. _Mood_ menulisku waktu itu lagi dalam kondisi cutinya, sampai sempat kepikiran untuk berhenti aja nulis fanfic kali, ya. Hmm. #ngaco

Untung sekarang _mood_ menulisku sudah kembali normal lagi. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca dan berkomentar di cerita ini, ya. :)

.

Btw, apa penggambaran setting-nya lumayan jelas disini? Silakan beritahu pendapat kalian lewat review, _minna_. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Menurutmu?

"Ya..," gumamnya samar, sebelum kemudian memutar badannya membelakangiku. "Berada di sebuah ruang gelap bersama seorang yang tak pernah terkena sinar matahari adalah hal yang berbahaya untuk gadis kecil sepertimu, _Nona._"

Nada bicaranya barusan kedengaran sedikit aneh. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Tu—"

.

.

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, samar-samar kulihat kuku-kuku di jemari lentiknya perlahan memanjang..dan berkilat pucat di tengah redup barisan kursi penonton ini.

Ada tulisan _Atelier-S_ yang berkelip ganjil, yang terukir di punggung tangannya. _Berwarna kemerahan._

* * *

**Polaris Merah Muda**

_A SasoSaku (maybe) fanfiction.._

Genre: Friendship/Mystery

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

Ada tulisan _Atelier-S_ yang berkelip ganjil, yang terukir di punggung tangannya. _Berwarna kemerahan._

Aku terpaku di tempat. Adrenalin mengaliri pembuluh darahku deras, namun ototku serasa membeku. Akhirnya—dengan susah payah, aku bisa menggeser kakiku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Setelah dua detik yang berlangsung bak berjam-jam, kuangkat wajahku dengan enggan. Iris plumku menatap punggungnya yang tengah membelakangiku. Dan, itu dia—

Kuku-kuku di jemari lentiknya perlahan memanjang..secara tidak wajar. Aura dingin mendadak menyeruak di teater redup itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terbatuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas berkali-kali dengan suara berdeguk menyeramkan. Setetes darah pekat tersembur menodai lantai kayu, diikuti tetes-tetes lainnya. Badannya gemetaran.

"Ehm..," aku menelan ludah. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Ia tak menjawab. Suara batuk yang menyakitkan kembali terdengar.

"Per..gilah," gumamnya susah payah, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu. Jemarinya mencengkeram keras pinggiran bangku penonton hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ta—"

"Kubilang, _pergi_." desisnya tajam. Tetesan darah kembali menodai lantai kayu di dekat kakinya.

Aku mundur selangkah. "Ehm, baiklah.."

_"—CEPAT!" _serunya setengah membentak, dan akupun segera berbalik dan berlari mendekati pintu. Suara batuk yang tertahan—kali ini lebih keras—kembali terdengar dari belakang, tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh.

_DRAK._

Tepat ketika aku sampai selangkah di luar teater itu, suara pintu terbanting berbunyi di belakangku—disusul suara gembok besi yang terkatup.

* * *

_._

Segelas cappucino kental mengambang diam di cangkir di depanku. Aku mengangkat sendok, mencelupkannya, dan mengguratkan bentuk-bentuk aneh di atas busa yang mengapung di cairan kecoklatan itu. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana—terlebih ke kejadian aneh yang kualami dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Kuangkat cangkir itu, dan menyesap cappucino pekat yang ada di dalamnya dengan perlahan. Benar seperti apa kata orang, kopi di kedai Weiztenberg memang yang paling enak. Aku menelan cairan manis pahit itu perlahan.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Aku mengaduk cappucino di hadapanku sekali lagi, berusaha mengira-ngira jawaban akan pertanyaanku tadi. Hmm, kurasa dia hanyalah seniman biasa. Rata-rata seniman memang sedikit eksentrik, kan? Aku terdiam pada pikiran itu.

Tapi..bagaimana dengan kuku yang kau lihat barusan?

Aku menelan ludah. Oke, bagian yang itu memang sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Tapi kuku-kuku itu begitu nyata, Sakura.

Aku terdiam. Ya..itu memang benar. Aku menghirup cappucino-ku sekali lagi, pikiranku sibuk merangkai berbagai fakta yang berlarian di otakku.

Dia seorang seniman.

Dia seorang kolektor boneka.

Dia suka menyamar.

Dia mengatakan kalau ia tak suka terkena sinar matahari.

Kulitnya sangat pucat.

Kukunya bisa..._memanjang?_

Aku tercekat pada pernyataan yang terakhir itu. Cerita horor yang pernah diceritakan Kak Itachi mendadak terulang di pikiranku.

.

Jangan-jangan dia.._drakula?_

Aku mengaduk cappucino-ku yang telah mendingin sekali lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Wew, itu kan hanya cerita, Sakura. Kau kan tahu kalau Kak Itachi itu orangnya seperti apa. Pendongeng tingkat raja_—_bahkan Kak Sasuke pun bisa dengan mudah tenggelam dalam muslihatnya.

Setelah menghabiskan cappucino-ku, aku bergegas ke konter dan membayar. Hari sudah agak siang ketika aku keluar. Salju sudah berhenti turun, namun angin musim dingin yang menusuk tetap berhembus. Kereta-kereta kuda berseliweran di jalan raya. Sepertinya musim dingin atau tidak, Wina tetap akan menjadi kota yang sibuk.

Aku merapatkan jubah tebalku.

Ketika aku sampai ke Mansion Marchen, jarum jam di ruang depan sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Hmm. Kurasa Kak Itachi dan Kak Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan sparring mereka. Ketika aku memasuki ruang makan, tampak mereka berdua tengah duduk sambil menyantap _calzone_ renyah.

"Hai, Sakura. Dari mana saja kau?" sapa Kak Itachi sembari meletakkan _calzone_ di tangannya. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Dari kedai kopi di dekat alun-alun."

"Hmm.." Kak Sasuke terdiam, sebelum kemudian mengamatiku dengan seksama. "Tumben? Biasanya kau meminta dibuatkan kopi oleh Shizune," komentarnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau membalas apa, sih.

"Mau _calzone_?" tawar Kak Itachi sembari menunjuk piring berisi camilan itu di meja. Aku mengambil satu. Hmm, isi daging cincang. Enak juga.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanyaku setelah menghabiskan gigitan pertama.

"Shizune. Memang jago masak ya, gadis itu," gumam Kak Itachi sebelum mengunyah lagi. Kadang-kadang ia suka makan dengan gaya seenaknya.

Aku menyelesaikan gigitan terakhirku tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Kejadian tadi pagi mendadak terputar ulang di kepalaku.

"Hei," gumamku dengan suara yang berusaha ditenang-tenangkan. "Apa yang kalian berdua ketahui tentang..drakula?" tanyaku pelan.

Kedua kakakku kini mengangkat alis.

"Yang pasti dia bukan manusia." gumam Kak Sasuke datar. Aku melempar tatapan '_itu-juga-aku-tahu!_' padanya.

"Hmm. Memangnya ada drakula di Wina, ya?" tanya Kak Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Setahuku cerita-cerita tentang mereka berasal dari Transylvania."

"Yeah.." gumamku dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku tahu, untuk urusan beginian, Kak Itachi lumayan paham. Dia pernah menjadi kolektor novel horor_—_lebih kepada cibiran Kak Sasuke yang menertawakan kebiasaannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak biasanya kau tertarik pada hal seperti ini," tanya Kak Sasuke setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Ng.."

"Jangan bilang kau ketularan dia?" tukas pemuda berambut jabrik itu seraya menunjuk kakak tertuaku dengan sendok di tangannya. Aku menatapnya geli.

"Haha..bisa jadi." balasku sambil tertawa. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Mungkin setelah ini giliranmu, Sasuke.." gumam Kak Itachi setengah bercanda. Kakak keduaku itu mendelikkan matanya.

"Enak saja. Tidak akan," balasnya sengit. Pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya membalas dengan tawa renyah.

"Oh ya, Sakura," kini kakak tertuaku itu berpaling ke arahku. "Aku punya berita baik untukmu."

_'Hm?'_

Aku menatap Kak Itachi dengan pandangan datar. Berita baik menurut versinya seringkali berbeda dengan definisi orang kebanyakan.

.

Kakak tertuaku itu menyesap tehnya, dan saling berpandangan dengan Kak Sasuke. Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Tunanganmu itu..berambut merah, Sakura. Kurasa ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.."

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

_._

**Notes: **Chapter 6, _update_. Ini termasuk chapter yang lumayan menyenangkan untuk ditulis, loh. XD**  
**

Terima kasih kepada **Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, **NaNo Kid**, **salsalala**, dan **n4na** (_thanks for flooding my review box~_ XP) yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

.

_Catatan tambahan_: **Polaris Merah Muda** sudah ada _side-story_ nya, loh. :) Judulnya "**Solilokui**". Memakai sudut pandang Sasori. Bisa dilihat di profil untuk lebih jelasnya, ya. ^^

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Komentar, jika berkenan? :)


End file.
